nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfected Adepts
The Perfected Adepts are an order of Awakened Shaolin fighting monks who serve the Adamantine Arrows. Their unique Awakened fighting style and formidable Attainments make them invaluable foot-soldiers in the war against the forces of the Abyss. They use martial arts katas and weapons as their magical tools. Initiation: One with the Dao Requirements: Obrimos (Death Inferior), Gnosis 1, Prime 1, Life 1, Forces 1, Athletics 1 The initiate Adept gains the Favored Attribute of Strength, the Favored Practices of Perfecting, Weaving and Fraying, and Life becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Perfected Adepts are an Ecstatic tradition. First Attainment: Breath of Qi Requirements: Gnosis 2, Life 2, Athletics 2 The Adept awakens to the world of qi. He perpetually functions with all the benefits of Primesight and Lifesight, and gains an enhanced form of Pattern Restoration – he may spend 1 mana reflexively to heal one bashing wound, or 2 mana to convert one lethal wound into a bashing wound. This may even be performed on persistent wounds, so long as they were caused by Pattern Scouring. Unfortunately, this has a side-effect of preventing most outside magical assistance – any outside magic that would affect his Life Pattern suffers a dice pool penalty equal to his rank in the Life Arcanum, and such magics may never allocate successes to Duration. Second Attainment: Perfection of Body and Mind Requirements: Gnosis 3, Life 3, Athletics 3 The Adept learns to control his body to an extraordinary degree. By spending 1 mana, he may increase any one Physical Attribute by his rank in the Life Arcanum for the remainder of the scene. He may spend 1 mana later in the scene to re-allocate this enhancement. If combined with Perfecting the Form, the bonuses do stack, but he must spend 1 mana per action or his Attainment's bonus interferes with the spell, causing only the higher of the two bonuses to apply. If the Adept gains Life 4, he gains the ability to enhance two Physical Attributes simultaneously. Optional Arcanum: Mind 3 With Mind 3, the mage may enhance a his Wits, Resolve or Composure Attributes in the same manner, and uses the higher of his Wits or Dexterity to determine his Defense. He may still only enhance a single Attribute at a time. At Mind 4 and Life 4, he may enhance any two Attributes simultaneously. Third Attainment: Benevolent Enlightening Fist Requirements: Gnosis 4, Prime 4, Brawl 4 By focussing his qi into his body, the Adept becomes a living weapon against spirits and the undead. His Brawl attacks deal lethal damage against living targets, and aggravated damage against spirits, ghosts, vampires and other creatures of Death. He must spend one mana per attack so enhanced, which infuses his fists and feet with glowing qi energy. Optional Arcanum: Forces 4 With Forces 4, the Adept may project his qi attacks up to (Forces) yards away, and may optionally give the projected attack an elemental manifestation – burning heat (fire), electricity (metal), stunning sluggishness (wood), chilling cold (water), or knockback (earth). The effects of this manifestation on individual targets are up to the Storyteller. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Ecstatics Category:Obrimos